The present invention relates to a pendant, and more specifically to a pendant elevation and projecting angle adjusting structure which allows the user to adjust its elevation and light projecting angle conveniently.
FIG. 1 shows a regular pendant. The structure of pendant comprises a holder C fixedly fastened to the ceiling, a lamp A suspended from the holder C, and a suspension rod (or cable) B having a top end connected to the holder C and a bottom end connected to the lamp A. Because the lamp A is suspended from the holder C by the suspension rod (or cable) B, it is inconvenient to change the elevation of the lamp A. When changing the elevation of the lamp A, a ladder may have to be used so that the user can reach to the suspension rod (or cable) B, enabling the suspension rod (or cable) B to be replaced with a new one, or changed to the desired length. Furthermore, because the lamp A is directly suspended from the suspension rod (or cable) B, its light projecting angle is not adjustable.